A Love Like FiendFyre
by Hogwarts Falls No More
Summary: Drapple oneshot. Strange plot. Very random. Do not read if you want your sanity. Rated T for some language and slightly detailed love scenes.


A/N: First fanfiction I've uploaded to . Please review and favourite if you like it!

* * *

Draco had no idea when it had happened, or how it had happened, but he was shipwrecked without a wand on an island of the coast of Scotland.

Bare cliffs and swaying green plateaus overrided his view of most of the island as he sat on the rocky beach, his skin as pale as the white cliffs before him and his eyes bloodshot from what obviously must have been *some* party. A pain throbbed inside his head, like dynamite going off at a steady rhythm as the hangover shadowed his mind like his drooping eyelids.

All he could remember was drinking - a lot - and all his fellow Slytherins being there. He expected his father had probably held some stupidly big party

Instinctively, Draco flung his hand into the pocket of his shirt, where he found Applee the apple. Of course. How could he forget her?

For a moment he lost all sense of presence and surroundings as he stroked Applee's lusty red freckled skin and allowed himself to divulge into one of his richest, most luscious memories with her.

* * *

"Applee - today - today I want to tell you something," Draco stuttered as the love of his life lay seductively on the desk in front of him. "As you may know, today - well today is Valentine's day and I don't really bother with all that crap but I just wanted to say-"

Draco couldn't finish. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as his pupils dilated. Simply looking at her gave Draco an unimaginable amount of pleasure.

"Applee," Draco began again, mustering up the courage inside of him, "Applee, I love you."

The apple looked shocked for a second. Probably. No-one really knew. It was an apple.

"Applee, I love you and know that boundaries are just frikkin social constructs waiting to be kicked in the arse and that I will kick them in the arse for you, for my love, Applee."

For the first time ever, Draco saw his feelings for someone mirrored in them, as he pulled Applee into a deep kiss, letting out all the emotions that he had welled inside of him for so long.

He gripped on to her curved skin as together they fell onto Draco's bed, their/his mouth/s entwined, their love for each other finally visible to all. Draco clung onto the soft skin of her back as they rolled around, Draco's anticipation now visible to anyone who wasn't an apple and had eyes.

What happened next as Draco pulled the sheets on top of their loving embrace remains a secret.

* * *

A cold harsh wind whipped Draco back to reality. He was still holding Applee like his life depended on it - and in a way, it did. Wearily, Draco hauled himself up and started his perilous climb to the top of the cliff which hung over him. He figured that maybe he could get a better view and possibly set off a signal, somehow.

_My father will hear about this_, grumbled Draco, half-way up the slope. Suddenly, his foot stumbled over a council of rocks, getting jammed in a small ditch and making him tumble forwards, Applee sliding out of his hand, then flying, up, up, into the grey, downcast sky…

"Nooooooooo," Draco cried into the open fields in slow motion, his hand whipping out faster than a Firebolt to catch her. He strained his foot out and rolled through the reaches of the long, thick, yellowing grass, before bringing the apple into a close, sweeping embrace like a baseball player catching the ball.

When they stopped, Draco clutched onto Applee, pain and fear and relief burning his eyes with tears. "Don't leave me," he whispered. "Ever."

And with that, they began their climb once again, feeling rather like Sir Luckless and Amata marching up the hill to what Draco and Applee could only hope was the Fountain of Fair Fortune, towards their fair fortune, a fortune that should have been destined with that ring all those years ago...

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

Draco was on one knee in the Slytherin dormitory, his arm outstretched holding what was a ring sitting in a silver throne and sporting a dazzling emerald on the front. "I know we're still both at school and that it's only been a few months but Applee, I - will you - I mean, it's -"

His stumbling was cut off as the apple gently rolled forwards, which obviously meant, *Yes, Draco, I will marry you and I don't give a damn about the fact that you're not an apple, I just want you to be the father of my children.* Obviously.

"Oh, Applee!" Draco took the ring out and lovingly placed the ring on to her non-existent finger. After several attempts at trying to insert the ring around completely empty space, Draco threw away the ring (which he had indeed obtained from Mundungus Fletcher for a bargain price) and instead ended up kissing his fiancée.

Draco pinned her against the wall, at which point he took off his shirt, not wasting any breaths. Soon, they found themselves breathing heavily, hearts pumping fast, faster than anything they had ever experienced.

Applee [probably] felt Draco's arms running all over her body. He turned her on like no apple could.

When Draco eventually broke away, he was sweating from the heat which was rising inside of him like FiendFyre. There was a new bond, something different, that he shared with Applee, and he looked into her with a new expression.

* * *

Back in the now, Draco now lay exhausted and annoyed. He had been on the island for 2 days, barely managing to survive in the bushes that provided him with little shelter. He'd tried everything - yelling, waving his arms; hell, he'd even tried manual labour, going as far as to try to send smoke signals.

Applee stood in a corner, facing out to the sea, worry and anxiety present on her face. Draco appeared to be slowly descending into madness.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, clearly not aware of the madness he was now descending into.

"I'll get us out of here. I promise."

Draco may have believed that his pitiful attempts would eventually allow him to do so but Applee couldn't help but feel a strange longing to go home. Now that she thought about it, she realized that their entire relationship was based primarily on lust - a pure physical attraction. Now that that had been taken out of the equation, their relationship had no meaning left.

The apple shook off Draco wishfully. Wishing not only to be rescued but for a relationship in which someone saw her for her character and personality over her body.

Draco woke up the next morning to find no-one at all in his arms except himself. He rolled around frantically searching for his one true love, instead discovering a leaf with some calligraphic writing.

"Goodbye"

She hadn't even bothered with punctuation. This made Draco very upset who was a secret Grammar Nazi. He could already imagine Applee floating away to new lands to meet exotic new fruits, oblivious to his screams and sobs which rang through the waves.

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS," screamed Draco.

The young wizard crumpled into a heap amidst the foresr floor. He dug his nails down into the mud, clearly dissatisfied with his life. As his screams resonated, they were picked up by a simplistic orange. Her face was weary and weathered, but it had streaks of kindnesses and sympathy.

Draco cradled her in his cupped hands, which were welling with tears. He brought the orange up to his face, letting his tears drain away and his eyes dry out. When he settled, Orànge the orange could see that they were puffy and as red as the skin of someone he loved a very very long (2 minutes) time ago.

"Orànge," began Draco quietly, "I am not one to dwell upon the events of a treacherous and painful past. Let us set aside our differences and from this moment on, destroy all secrets we may have in this relationship. To a new start!"

The sun set fire to the crashing salty waves, giving the silhouette of a man and his new found love a dazzling aura.

_Something very small cast a very long shadow as it peered from behind a wall of rocks, her face full of a desire for revenge. Any hints of mercy disappeared as she pulled up a knife, ready to kill._


End file.
